harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ash (TToTT)
Ash (アーシュ, Arsh) is one of the six bachelors in Harvest Moon: The Tale of Two Towns. Ash is the main player's farming rival, and is native to Bluebell Village. He works at Jessica's Livestock with his mother Jessica. He does not work directly behind the counter, but he works in the barn tending to the animals. He spends most of his time in the pasture and in his home, but can be found walking around Bluebell Village on Wednesdays. He sometimes visits his friend Cam on his days off. He is a hard worker, and is very protective of his little sister Cheryl. Once the tunnel is reopened, he will also visit Konohana village on his days off. He is somewhat easy to befriend, because he loves all sorts of animal products. He also likes insects, which can be caught for free all over the mountain. 'Schedule' 'Gifts' 'Date Information' * Date Times: 11 AM to 4 PM * Days: Tuesdays, Wednesdays, Saturdays Date Locations * Good: Grady's Shop, Town Square, Howard's Café (by Cam's Flower Shop) * Neutral: By the Tunnel * Bad: Stream 'Marriage Requirements' *See his 4 flower events *Have him at a Red Flower or higher *Be in year 2 or later *Own the Big Bed *Have Cheryl and Jessica at 4 Flowers (30,000FP) each. Ash does have a reverse proposal. If you want him to propose to you, you need to have him at 65,000 FP, fill the requirements above, and have a date with him at any of his 'Good' date spots. 'Flower Events' Purple Flower Event * Time: Wednesday, 11:00 AM to 4:00 PM * Weather: Sunny or Snowy * Date Location: Town Square * Requirements: Ash at a Purple Flower or higher, Cheryl at 1 Flower (1000 FP) or higher Ash is asking how your farm work is going, and wonders if all the physical work is difficult for a girl to do. It isn't hard for you at all! If it gets to tough don't forget the player can ask, even if he can only help a little bit. Cheryl spots the two of us standing by the statue and comes over. She tells Ash that he promised to play with her today. Did he forget? Ash apologizes to his little sister but right now he's talking to you. He asks if it would be all right to play with her later. Cheryl becomes angry. She wants to play NOW! * Option 1- Play with me instead! (-3000 FP) Cheryl doesn't like that idea at all. He's supposed to play with her today! The two of us tug back and forth until Ash has (or had) enough of it. He had already made an obligation to his little sister and so he is going to go with her. The two of them leave together. * Option 2 - You can play with her. (+3000 FP) Ash is glad that you're okay with him leaving to go play with his little sister. He'll have to invite you out again some other day. ---- Blue Flower Event * Time: Wednesday or Saturday, 11:00 AM to 4:00 PM * Weather: Sunny or Snowy * Date Location: Grady's Shop * Requirements: Have Ash at a Blue Flower or higher, Cheryl at 1 flower (2000 FP) or higher The two of us are watching the horses. Ash tells you that recently they had a new sheep arrive on their farm. Although it seems to escape as soon as you take your eyes off of it. It is just a baby though, so Ash guesses that it misses its parents. The sheep seems so sad... Just then the two of you notice a sheep wandering by. It escaped again! * Option 1 - Force the sheep back to the barn (-3000 FP) You try to push the sheep back but it runs towards Ash, who orders the sheep to return to the barn. After some coaxing from you, the sheep does head back to the barn. Ash asks what you said to the sheep to make it change its mind. He has never seen a sheep persuaded like that before, although watching you first trying to force the sheep back to the barn wasn't something he wanted to see. Ash thanks the player for helping to return the sheep to the barn. * Option 2 - Persuade it (+3000 FP) You walk over and talk to the sheep. Eventually the sheep happily walks back to the barn. Ash is impressed and has never seen a sheep persuaded like that before. You really are an interesting person! Ash thanks you for helping return the sheep to the barn. ---- Green Flower Event * Time: Tuesday or Saturday, 11:00 AM to 4:00 PM * Weather: Sunny or Snowy * Date Location: Howard's Café * Requirements: Ash at a Green Flower or higher, Cheryl at 1 Flower (5000 FP) or higher The two of you are talking by Howard's Café. Ash asks if you remember the sheep you helped him out with the other day. Since you talked to it, the sheep hasn't tried to leave anymore. He invites you to visit the barn where the sheep is. Inside the barn, the sheep seems to be very attached to you. A cow walks up to the player, Ash, and the sheep, but the sheep is scared of it! * Option 1: Protect it. (-3000 FP) You scare away the cow and it runs out of the barn. The sheep loves the assistance you gave it, but Ash isn't as thrilled about it. He wants the sheep to learn how to make friends; for a moment, he thought it might happen. It wasn't necessary to help the sheep. Sometimes, it would of been best to just sit back and watch the sheep. Ash apologizes for his lecture, but thanks you for coming to visit the sheep. * Option 2: Just watch (+3000 FP) The cow continues to be friendly, and eventually the sheep realizes that the cow isn't going to hurt it. The two animals walk out towards the pasture together. Ash is glad to see that the sheep has made a friend. He thought you might step in and try to help the sheep, but there wasn't anything to worry about. Ash wants to thank you again for helping his sheep, and now it has a friend! If it wasn't for you, the sheep would have been very lonely. If you ever need anything, please let him know. Oh, look at the time! It seems like time flies when Ash is with you. You return to your house after the event is finished. ---- Yellow Flower Event * Time: Wednesday, 11:00 AM to 4:00 PM * Weather: Sunny, not Winter season * Date Location: Town Square * Requirements: Ash at a Yellow Flower or higher, Cheryl at 2 flowers (15,000 FP) or higher The player and Ash are chatting by the plaza statue when Cheryl walks up. She seems to be upset over something. Cheryl is quiet for a moment but then demands to know if Ash likes you! She gets so upset that she calls him a name and runs off. Ash apologizes for his sister's outburst and decides to chase after her. * Option 1: Let's both follow her (+4000 FP) The two of us give chase, but you lose her. Ash suggests you start looking in the mountain while he checks things out around here. You find her in the mountain area. Cheryl is a little disappointed to see that it was you that found her and not her big brother. She really doesn't like you! Cheryl pushes you just as Ash shows up to catch you as you fall down. He is glad that you're not hurt and demands to know why his sister is pushing people away from her. Cheryl has been lonely because Ash has been spending time with you and not her. She does realize that what she did to you was awful and is sorry. Ash also apologizes to his sister, and asks if she would like to hang out with the two of you some time. Cheryl is glad to have been invited and returns home happy. Ash thanks you for helping him out with his little sister. * Option 2: I'll wait here (-5000 FP) Ash understands. He'll go search for her and be back later. Ash does find his sister and the two of them walk back together. Ash thanks you for waiting for him and says he's solved the problem with Cheryl; she was upset because he has been spending more time with you than with her. She has been missing her big brother and so he plans to spend more time with her in the future. Category:Harvest Moon: Tale of Two Towns Category:Harvest Moon: Tale of Two Towns Bachelors Category:Harvest Moon: Tale of Two Towns Characters